100 Drabbles
by Noiz-4-Boiz
Summary: I am writing 100 of my head-cannons for Harry Potter! I would like to warn of possible spoilers so, you might wanna read all the way up to Cursed Child before reading. Rated T for mentions of sexual actions, language and graphic triggering material such as cutting, ect. Yaoi- don't like, don't read. Pairings inside. Five will be uploaded each day starting with April 5th, 2017.
1. The Homophobic Homosexual

**_I am writing 100 of my head-cannons for Harry Potter! I would like to warn of possible spoilers so, you might wanna read all the way up to Cursed Child before reading. Rated T for mentions of sexual actions, language and graphic triggering material such as cutting, ect. Yaoi- don't like, don't read. Percy/Oliver, Charlie/Louis (OC), Ron/Neville, Draco/Harry, Neville/Blaise, Hermione/Ron, Scorpius/Hugo, Sirius/Remus, James/Lily, Ginny/Luna, slight Teddy/James P._**

The Homophobic Homosexual

Ron was nervous and shaky all day because he had been planning since yesterday how he would do it; how he would come out. The worst part of it was that it made him feel awful to be homosexual, not because he thought it was wrong but because he had been a jackass to Harry when he came out.

" _Ron, I have something to tell you..." Harry said uncomfortably._

" _What's up, mate?" Ron replied casually._

" _I-I... I'm dating Draco Malfoy."_

 _Ron froze in place, unable to move._ _ **Malfoy?**_ _He thought_ _ **He must be kidding.**_ _Ron stood there for a moment before Harry's voice calling him back to earth,"Ron, you okay?" Harry was now near Ron, trying to talk to him but Ron turned._

" _Don't touch me!" He yelled,"The hell is wrong with you? Dating a man? That's disgusting! And let alone the fact that it's Malfoy!" He spat on the last name. Ron's words were venom in Harry's blood._

Ron later found out, after telling his family about the incident, that his brother was gay.

 _After Mrs. Weasley had finished scolding Ron at the monthly family dinner the Weasleys had, everyone was silent. They heard a sniff from across the table; Charlie._

" _Charlie, dear, are you okay?" asked her son, worry in her voice._

" _No," he muttered and everyone turned to stare at him as he stood up and pointed his wand at Ron,"No! I am not okay! How dare you be such an arse, Ron! He's been your best friend since you were 11. Do you really think that about homosexuals?"_

" _I-" Ron began to talk but was cut off._

" _I mean of course you do! Why else would you say it? Do you ever think about anyone but yourself?"_

" _Of course I do, why do you care so much?"_

 _Charlie's blood boiled,"You know, it took some courage for Harry to tell you of his sexuality. I wish I had that much courage."_

 _Charlie was silent as he let it sink in. Finally after a couple uncomfortable moments, Ginny said,"Wait, you're-"_

" _Yes, I am." Charlie said, tears now dripping down his cheeks_

" _I'm sorry, okay," Ron said quietly,"It was a huge mistake, I'm going to send him an owl right now apologizing. I guess I didn't realize he was still himself. I was stupid, and I'm sorry I hurt you Charlie. I accept both you and Harry, i'm just a big git."_

Ron had then apologized to Harry and was now proud of his relationship. As for Charlie, he was now seeing Louis _**(pronounced Loo-i-S not Loo-ee, damn 1D fans)**_ , a Ravenclaw in his year. He had brown hair and crystallizing blue eyes. _ **(Literally when I envisioned him, I didn't know what the One Direction Louis looked like, WTF?)**_

That was two years ago and now Ron had a crush on none other than Neville Longbottom. He had to tell Harry. He had to! It was killing him.

He walked into the Gryffindor dorm, where Harry was sitting doing homework,"Hey, mate," Ron said and thought _Fuck, did my voice crack?_

"Hey, what's up?"

"I-I have something to t-tell you." Ron was shaking and felt tears rise in his eyes. He was so scared.

"Ron?"

Ron felt something warm and wet go down his cheeks and he felt sick. He was terrified. Harry got up and walked over to Ron, guiding Ron to the bed,"What's wrong, mate?"

Ron took a deep breath,"I... I'm in love with Neville."

Harry sat for a second before saying,"So, what, your bi?"

Ron nodded and shaked a bit more, jumping when Harry started rubbing his back, trying to comfort him,"You, my friend," Harry laughed," are never living this down."


	2. Come Out for Us, Will You?

2)Come Out for us Will You?

James, Peter and Lily stood in front of the bed where Remus and Sirius sat,"Okay," Sirius said,"Why in the name of Merlin's balls are we here?"

Peter and Lily looked at James as he said,"Mates, we think you're gay."

Remus blushed and neon pink and looked away while Sirius's eyes widened. Despite the fact that he was in utter surprise, Sirius asked,"Why would you say that?"

Peter then said,"It's obvious. You guys stare at each other during meals and classes. Remus you blush whenever Sirius says your name and Sirius, You touch Remus whenever you get the chance-"

"I do not!" Sirius shouted.

"Yes, you do, mate,"James said,"In fact your and Remus' knees are touching at this exact moment."

Sirius and Remus looked down and realized they _were_ touching and quickly moved away from each other.

"Listen," Lily said in a gentle voice,"We know it can be hard to come out and we know you may be scared but be reasonable. Remus is a werewolf and we accept him! Do you honestly think that if you two are together, we'll say, 'that's disgusting! You're monsters!'?"

Remus was now in tears from what he was hearing and Sirius' eyes were foggy. Sirius looked at his boyfriend and said,"Moony, stop crying. Let's tell them." Sirius was now holding Remus' hand and rubbing his back.

James, Peter and Lily all waited patiently as their friend calmed down. Once Remus stopped crying, Sirius smiled reassuringly at his partner before facing their friends and saying,"Yes, we're dating."

James gasped dramatically and said,"What? We had _no_ idea!"

Remus giggled and Lily punched her boyfriend in the shoulder. "So you're not upset with us?" Remus asked.

"Do you honestly think so little of us Moony?" Peter said with a small smile,"Of course we aren't mad."

 _From then on Sirius made it his life's mission to make sure to embarrass the hell out of his boyfriend and make his friends uncomfortable with PDA (Public Displays of Affection)._


	3. Not Just a Scrape

3)Not Just a Scrape

Harry knew something was wrong; Draco was acting funny. He remembered just yesterday...

 _It was after practice for Quidditch and Harry went into the showers to clean off the sweat from the before-game practice. When he opened the curtain to one of the shower cubicles, he found none other than his boyfriend there, naked and reaching for a towel._

 _The silver eyes shot to Harry and Draco covered his arms like they were private,"Harry! Get out!"_

" _Sorry!" Harry said quickly and shut the curtains as he left._

 _The odd part was two things... 1: He and Draco had been intimate before so seeing the blonde naked wasn't new and 2: Why were his arms private? Harry already knew of the mark, so why?_

Harry went into the boys bathroom and found an unbearable sight; under the stalls there was a pool of a crimson liquid and a quiet sobbing. Harry walked to the stall all the way at the end which was where the pool started and tapped the door, unlocking it. As it opened, the sight was even more unbearable; it was Draco. He was holding a silver blade covered in blood and his hair stuck up with sweat.

Over his dark mark were multiple slits that poured blood. Draco gasped when he noticed Harry and tried to cover his arm but his boyfriend was too quick. Harry threw the blade across the room and waved his wand, cleaning up the blood before bending down and grabbing Draco's arm.

"Draco, are you okay?"

Draco shook his head and looked away from his boyfriend, tears streamed down his face. Harry frowned and said," _Accio bandage_!:" and suddenly, a roll of gauze showed up. He began to wrap it around his lover's arms as he kissed their cheek,"It's okay, Dray. I'll help you through this."


	4. Flavors

4)Flavors

One day, Remus found a drink called Coca-Cola at the muggle store and brought it on the Hogwarts Express with him. He smiled to himself as he said,"You have to shake it or else all the flavors won't be mixed up!" to his friends.

Him and Lily laughed their asses off as James, Sirius, and Peter shook the sodas and got drenched in the sticky bubbles. They laughed even harder when Sirius shrugged, took a sip and said,"This is _awful!_ "  
"


	5. At the Potters

5)At the Potters

Sirius was at James' house one day and they were playing catch with a Quaffle when it hit a vase and shattered it into a thousand pieces. Glass caught in Sirius' hand and he yelped in pain.

His eyes grew wide when walked in and saw the mess. He quickly pushed his hand behind him and backed into the wall. After a quick spell, Mrs. Potter walked up to Sirius and grabbed his arm,"Please don't! I didn't mean it! I didn't!"

But when ran her fingers through Sirius' hair and smiled gently, he calmed down confused. then pulled the glass out of Sirius' hands and bandaged his wounds.

After she left, James asked,"Are you okay? Why'd you yell like that?"

Sirius felt warm, wet tears run down his face as he looked at James and asked,"Are all moms that nice?"


	6. Finding Out About Remus

6) Finding Out About Remus

"Remus, where are you going?" James yelled at his friend as he walked into the shrieking shack.

Remus jumped and turned to his three friends, who he didn't know were following him,"Y-you can't be here!"

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

Suddenly Remus cried out in pain and fell to the ground,"Remus!" the three yelled and ran to his side.

"G-go away!"

He growled animalistically as his back began to stretch and his clothes ripped. Fur grew out of everywhere and his teeth enlarged. The three backed away when heir friend's eyes went yellow and he howled.

He growled and faced the three, beginning to stalk over to them,"Boys!" A female voice yelled. The three terrified second-years looked over to see Professor McGonagall standing by the door which they entered.

They ran to her and she pushed them out, shutting the door. She transfigured into a cat and walked up to the wolf that was Remus and began pawing at it's nose. It made a noise of affection and walked upstairs to stalk in the moonlight before Mcgonagall transfigured back into herself and left to wait outside the door until morning.

The three were gone until around 1 o'clock a.m. when they came back with a bag filled with unknown things."What are you doing back here?" The professor asked.

"We were worried,"Sirius said, looking concerned for once.

"So we did some research and brought what we thought would help,"Peter continued.

They sat next to McGonagall and began emptying the bag; pain-relieving potions, Remus' blanket that his mom made him, all the chocolate that was in their dorm, Remus' favorite pajamas, some muggle fantasy books that Remus kept under his bed and a salve that was also under Remus' bed that helped wounds.

"We would like to asked a few questions, Professor McGonagall." James said as Sirius put everything back in the bag.

"I'm sorry boys, but you'll have to ask Remus about his... issue. I don't have any right to tell you." McGonagall said with a small smile. The boys nodded ad waited til morning for Remus to change back.

When they went inside and found Remus on the second floor, sobbing in pain and naked, Sirius, Peter and James took it upon themselves to use the salve to cover the wounds. Sirius rapped his robes around Remus' naked body and picked him up gently, carrying him to the castle. When he put Remus down on the infirmary bed , Remus muttered,"Sorry." to his best friend.

Madame Pomfrey ushered the boys out but before they left, Sirius gave Remus the blanket, pyjamas and a chocolate frog.

Moments later, Madame Pomfrey came out and said,"He wants to talk to you. Be gentle."

The Boys nodded before going through the curtains around Remus' bed.

Their friend was lying on his side , quietly crying _What was he going to do?_ He thought _his friends hate him._

"Remmy?" Sirius asked as he sat on the side of the bed,"Are you okay?"

Remus nodded and the three boys looked at each other before James said,"You know, I think Mr. Lupin here needs a name for his furry little problem."

Peter smiled and said,"Yeah what about Wolfus?"

"No it's too obvious, what about Moonster?" Sirius asked.

"WAIT!" James shouted, "I've got it...Moony."

Peter and Sirius nodded in agreement and Remus turned his head to see his friends smiling at him,"We don't mind if your ass is more hairy than it usually is once a month, Moony." Sirius said with a smile.

Remus smiled and sat up,"Thanks, you guys. But never speak of my furry arse again."


	7. The Boggart

7)The Boggart

In third year, during a particular lesson with Professor Lupin, Draco Malfoy stepped forward to fight the boggart, but what surprised him, his professor and his classmates was that it turned into his father;Lucius Malfoy.

"R-ridi-" Draco choked on his tongue when his father grabbed a cane leaning against the wall and walked toward him,"N-no, please! I'll do better!" He yelled oblivious to the other students.

Remus Lupin stepped in front of him and yelled,"Riddikulus!" Lucius Malfoy then began to grow breasts until they popped and Remus put the creature back in it's cage. He turned to Malfoy, but he was already gone and so was Harry.

"Dray!"

"Go away, Potter!" Draco said between sobs as he ran down the hall.

" _Petrificus Totalus!_ "Harry yelled, wand pointed at Draco. Draco froze in place and fell to the ground. Once Harry caught up he pointed his wand once more and said,"Finite."

Draco sat up and spat,"You great git! What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry that I care about my boyfriend," Harry said,"Does your dad hit you?"

Tears rose in Draco's eyes and Harry let him cry on his shoulder. Harry was going to fix it.


	8. Ron May Be a Git But

8)Ron May be a Git But...

Neville sat on his bed with a small box that was filled to the brim with something he held dear to him. Something he could never replace.

"Neville?"

Neville jumped and looked up to see Ronald Weasley, his boyfriend staring at him,"Oh, hey."

"Are you okay?"

Neville simply nodded and looked down at the box. He felt the bed sink with the weight of his boyfriend and an arm wrapped around his shoulder,"What do they mean?"

"What do what mean?" Neville asked Ron, even though he knew the answer.

"The gum wrappers. What do they mean?"

Neville looked at the box filled with gum wrappers and thought for a moment before saying,"I'm not exactly sure. My mom gives them to me but I never thought about that."

Ron nodded and held Neville closer, he knew all about his lovers parents and wanted to make sure Neville was okay.

"You know," Neville said, his voice quivering,"I wish I could talk to them more. I mean I talk to them all the time but they never answer. I wish they would."

Tears ran down Neville's cheeks and Ron brushed them away,"I know it's hard, love, but it'll get better. Each gum wrapper in that box, it resembles how much they love you."

Neville tried to hold in a sob but choked and was forced to let it out. He snuggled into Ron's chest and sobbed for a while until falling asleep.

Ron looked down at his boyfriend with a sad smile and laid him on the bed. He put the box carefully on the floor and layed down with his partner, holding him all through the night.


	9. Do You?

9)Do You?

Sirius and Remus sat in there room the night after James and Lily Potter's death, baby Harry in a crib beside their bed. Remus held Sirius with tired eyes as Sirius asked him questions. Usually Remus would have shot him down but tonight was different. They weren't stupid questions like knock knock jokes. They had meaning.

"Remus?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Do you ever think of friendship?"

"All the time."

"What does it mean to you?"

"Friendship to me is someone that will accept me despite my deepest flaws. Someone that won't mind if I get irritated because of something that's important to me. To simplify it, friendship to me is someone who doesn't give a shit, but gives a shit you know?"

"Mhmm."

They were silent for a moment but then...

"Remus?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Do you ever think of evil?"

"Occasionally."

"Why does it exist?"

"Because some people just want others to be unhappy, which makes them do awful things. The awful things make up the definition of evil."

Another moment passed...

"Remus?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Do you ever think about good-evil?"

"I...What?"

"Like, you're a werewolf and so you're technically an evil monster but your harmless. Peter was harmless until he did... He..."

Sirius began to sob again and Remus held him tighter," Let's not think about it, love."


	10. Weasley Family Dinner

10)A Weasley Family dinner

Once a month, all the Weasleys have a dinner together. It started off with just Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Percy, Charlie and Bill but then it got bigger. Harry and Hermione got included as Ron's best friends. Then Percy left because of all the fighting between him and his father before coming back two years later.

Then Charlie's boyfriend, Louis joined along with Fleur. Then Draco came as Harry's plus 1 and Fred left to live in the sky. Then finally Neville and Oliver Wood joined as Percy and Ron's partners.

After that it still didn't stop growing because in came the Order with Sirius and Remus coming over with their son Teddy and Luna Lovegood came for the fun of it. Then it was Scorpius, Rose, Hugo, James, Lily, and Albus who came along.

Before she knew it Molly was cooking for 26 people. So one day, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco and Luna took it amongst themselves to make the Weasley dinner for once. The lasagna was burnt and Neville put too much sugar in the desert cake, but they still all ate it. Eventually, Sirius and Remus brought with them fresh strawberries that they grew in their backyard and Louis brought freshly whipped butter and home-baked bread.

Oliver and Percy began to make fresh tea with mint that grew in their yard and eventually, it was just one huge Weasley feast.


	11. Expecto Patronum

11)Expecto Patronum

"Come on, sweetheart, you can do it!"

"No,I can't, Harry!" Draco cried. He had been trying for an hour to make a patronus appear but he couldn't do it.

"Just think of something extremely happy!."

Draco stood and closed his eyes before shouting,:" _Expecto Patronum!"_

And out of his wand shot a silvery-blue dragon. It flew around for a moment before disappearing into thin air.

"That was awesome Dray! What did you think of?"

"You."


	12. A Pet

12)A Pet

"Draco?"

"Yes, Harry?" Draco said as he stirred a pot filled with vegetables at the oven.

"Can we get a pet?"

"Depends, if it's a lobster than no."

"It's not a lobster, it's a ferret. He so cute!"

"No."

"But why not?"

"What do you mean why not?" Draco faced his lover,"Don't be an arse, Harry!"

"I honestly don't know what i did!"

"'Hey everyone, let's watch Draco the bouncing ferret bounce around and be shoved down his friend's pants!'"

Harry's eyes widened,"I'm so sorry, I forgot all about that."

"Yeah, sure," Draco spat, turning back to the pot.

"No, I mean it," Harry said walking over to his lover and wrapping his arms around their waste,"Crouch had no reason to transfigure a fourteen year old boy into a ferret and humiliate him. I'm sorry that I forgot about it."

"It's okay,"Draco said, turning into Harry's warm embrace.

"How about we get a rabbit instead?"

"Okay," Draco said smiling,"That would be nice."


	13. Werewolf Rights

13)Werewolf Rights

Remus screamed at the top of his lungs in the boys' dormitory, throwing anything he could find across the room. Tears streamed down his face and he through more, essentially destroying the room.

"Moony!" Sirius yelled from the door, Lily, James, and Peter behind him. But Remus didn't hear as he threw one last book with all the energy he had and collapsed to the floor sobbing.

Sirius and James ran up to him, Peter and Lily on their tails, and dropped next to their friend. Sirius rubbed his boyfriend's back and asked gently,"What happened, Remus?"

Lily made a complicated movement with her wand, restoring the room back to normal, and said,"Didn't you hear, Sirius? The ministry let out a law today saying werewolves can't do magic out of school whatsoever."

Sirius' eyes widened and he pulled Remus into a hug,"I'm so sorry, Remmie."

Sirius felt he could cry for what his lover had lost. He felt awful for his true love.


	14. Dirt

14)Dirt

After a full moon, Remus felt dirty. Not like he was bad but literally dirty. He always wanted to take a shower but it was too painful for him to pull himself in and out of the bathtub in the prefect's bathroom.

Once Sirius, Remus' boyfriend, had learned about this, he decided to help Remus. He brought Rumus to the prefect's bathroom and made sure the water was perfect temperature before helping Remus out of his clothes and bandages and into the tub.

He would get undressed and go in with his boyfriend before ever-so-gently scrubbing Remus clean, careful of his cuts. He would then just sit with Remus while brushing through the notes that his lover had obtained from stressfully putting his hands through the locks and scratching it during transformations.

They would get out and Sirius would pat Remus dry with a fluffy white towel. Sirius would do the same to himself and get dressed before dressing Remus, kissing him on the nose and guiding him back to Gryffindor tower.

"You don't have to do this, Sirius." Remus said one day while his boyfriend dried him.

Sirius smile at his boyfriend, the love of his life and said,"No, I don't _have_ to, but I don't enjoy anything more in the world than pampering you."

Sirius kissed the tip of Remus' nose, dressed him and helped him up, but he was taken by surprise. Remus pushed Sirius back onto the floor and sat behind him.

Remus, using those long slender fingers, untangled Sirius' hair and said,"What kind of braid do you want? Fishtail, french or regular?"

Sirius smiled;he loved when Remus volunteered to braid his hair,"French, please."

From then on that's what they did; Sirius would pamper Remus gently, as to not hurt his delicate wounds and Remus would do Sirius' hair however Sirius wanted.


	15. Coming Out is Hard

15)Coming out is hard

"I can't do this, Harry!"

"Yes you can, Ron. It's not like they'll reject you."

Ron took a couple deep breathes and Harry put a hand on his shoulder,"Listen, I know it's difficult to come out, especially to your family, but I'm 100% positive they won't reject you. And I'll be there the whole time, supporting you."

Ron nodded and said,"You're right, I can do this."

Just then, "Dinner!" shouted up the stairs.

When they got downstairs, everyone was already waiting;Charlie, Molly, Arthur, the twins, Percy, Bill, Ginny and HErmione. They sat down and Ron waited until everyone had food on their plates before saying,"I have something I need to say."

Everyone looked at him and Mrs Weasley said,"Well, go on and say it, Ron."

Ron took a deep breath and said,"I'm bisexual."

There was a moment but then, Charlie laughed loudly along with Ginny while Fred gave George a galleon saying,"I need to listen to you more often."

"Wait," Charlie said through his chuckling,"So you're telling me that after all you put Harry and I through, you like men too?"

Ron nodded and Harry said,"Don't worry, he'll never hear the end of it."


	16. Inkling

16)Inkling

Sirius loved it when Remus was deep in thought. He would scratch his temple with his quill, essentially getting ink all over his face and not noticing. By the end of the day, he would be covered with ink.

Sirius took his napkin off the table and dipped it in a cup of water, wiping Remus' face,"What're you doing?" he asked.

"You have ink all over you, Moons."

Remus blushed and let Sirius finish what he was doing. He made it look like he hated it but secretly, he loved it.


	17. Fear

17)Fear

The Marauders all had their fears, they just refused to show it.

Remus was scared of failing at his schoolwork, because his condition already held him back in life. He was also scared of biting one of his friends and ruining their lives as well.

Peter was scared of being an outcast. He liked being one of the group and didn't want that to end. When he would turn into Wormtail, he was also scared of cats (but that was reasonable).

Sirius was scared of _not_ being odd. He went out of his way to make sure he stood out. He was also scared of anyone hitting him, because of his stupid parents.

James was scared of dying alone, without anyone to love and anyone to love him.

They helped each other through this; Sirius made sure to be quiet for a half an hour a day so that way Remus could study (because let's be honest, a half an hour of silence is impossible for Sirius to achieve), and they made sure Moony knew they didn't get bitten.

JAmes, Sirius and Remus always made sure to include Peter so he didn't feel left out, and Sirius made it known that Peter was cooler than Remus (to witch the wolf replied,"Well atleast I'm smarter!").

Remus braided Sirius' hair at least once a month so that way he could strut around school and be known as 'not-your average Hogwarts student'. They also would refuse to high five each other, instead fist pounding, because all of first and second year when they raised their hand, Sirius would flinch, shield himself and say,"Please don't!".

Remus made sure to start giving James lessons in fifth year on how to get LIly to date him so that way Prongs was confident. Sirius also paid Lily to go on the first date her and James ever had (but we won't tell Prongs that till the wedding).

They were the Marauders, not your average people, but still like us; with fears and expectations.


	18. Oh Prongslet

18)Oh, Prongslet...

Sometimes, when Prongs needed some fresh air, he'd transfigure into a deer and sit in the backyard and sometimes, harry would join him.

"Dad?" Harry said to the deer one night,"I need to tell you...Please don't be mad... I'm bisexual."

The deer's eyes narrowed and he walked off,"Dad? Dad! Wait, I'm sorry!" but the deer was gone, walked into the forest.

Harry sat and sobbed until five people ran up from inside the house,"Harry, what's wrong?" James asked.

Harry looked up,"Dad?"

"Yeah, bud?"

Harry's eyes narrowed and he looked at his parents, Sirius, Remus and Peter for a second before groaning and face palmi


	19. Oh ProngsletContinued

19)Oh Prongslet...Continued.

"What's wrong Prongslet?"Sirius asked looking at Harry with the same confusion as everyone else.

"I'm bi." Harry said simply.

"Is this why you're crying?" Lily asked ,"Because the two dolts- well one dolt and the other a smart person- behind me are snogging left and right."

Sirius and Remus glared at her but Harry said,"No, I was upset because I was talking to a stupid deer that I thought was dad. I told it I was bi and it walked into the forest."

Sirius burst into laughter and James said,"Oh, shut it , Pads! Harry, I would never do that to you, ever, you're my son and the only thing that is as important to me as you are is Lily."

Peter cleared his throat and James rolled his eyes,"And occasionally these idiots. I wouldn't abandon you."


	20. I Love Him

20)I love him...

Sirius and James sat in the dorm room playing catch with a quaffle that They kept under the fort of books Moony owned,"It was bad this morning," Sirius said, catching the ball and tossing back to James,"When i pulled him onto my lap he winced and I could feel the bandages."

"I know, mate," James said tossing it back,"During potions, he fell out of his desk and needed to go to the hospital wing because he was bleeding through his robes."

"I don't want him to hurt like this anymore, James."

Sirius through the ball and James caught it and put it down on the bed,"i know, mate, butt we've done we can do. We're with him during the full moon."

"But it's not fair to Moony!" Sirius said standing up and yelling,"You're telling me that because his parents got into a row with some arsehole, he has to suffer for the rest of his god forsaken life-"

"I never said that, it is however true."

"Still! Fucking Fenrir Greyback decided,'you know what, I want to ruin an innocent life tonight," and now Remus is stuck like this! His scars will never heal! He'll never get over the trauma, Prongs!"

Tears were now running down Sirius' face and he muttered," _God dammit_ ", under his breath and inhaled sharply.

"You really like him don't you?" Prongs asked gently.

"I love him, James. I can't stand to see him hurt."

"I can't stand it either, Pads, but all we can do is stick to his side and comfort him."

Sirius sighed shakily in agreement, but made a vow to himself promising to be there for Moony, for Remus, forever.


	21. No Reading Allowed

21)No Reading Allowed

Percy sat with his muggle book, _The Hunger Games_ , in his hands reading with great focus until...

"Percy!"

Percy sighed and turned to his boyfriend,"Yes, Oliver?"

"You won't believe what happened at practice today!"

"Can I hear later? This book is really good."

Oliver pouted,"But I always listen to you when you talk about books."

"First of all," Percy started,"No, you don't. And second of all, even if you did, I wouldn't bother you during Quidditch."

"But _please_ , Perciverance!" **(Yes I know that is not the correct spelling- get off my ass- it's what Oliver calls Percy.)**

Percy smiled at the nickname and said,"Alright, I'll make you a deal; I'll finish this page then you can tell me."

"Okay, but one last thing," Oliver swooped in and gently connected their lips. Percy gasped at the unexpected contact and his eyes widened.

Oliver pulled away and looked at Percy, who was still wide eyed and his mouth was agape,"You okay, Perciverance?"

Percy simply nodded and he shut his mouth to nod.

"Was that your first kiss?"

Percy nodded again.

"Want to do it again?" Oliver asked, smirking this time.

Percy's face returned to normal and he said,"After this page."


	22. Howlers

22)Howlers

Every morning for the first three years at Hogwarts, Sirius would get at least one Howler saying something along the lines of, "WORTHLESS PIECE OF SCUM! BLOOD TRAITOR! NO SON OF MINE!"

Sometime Sirius would just stick his tongue out at the red envelope and say,"Shut up, you old hag of a Mother." Other times it would bring hmt to tears and he would run out of the great hall. Remus and the other Marauders always tried to comfort Sirius, but it never worked.

So one day in third year, Remus had an idea. He sat in the common room, writing about twenty letters all to his boyfriend on February 13th. The next morning, Valentine's day, five owls delivered twenty howlers to Sirius.

His eyes widened, never seeing this many before, when the first one opened and screeched in the voice of Remus Lupin,"DON'T YOU LISTEN TO THAT AWFUL EXCUSE OF A MOTHER!"

Sirius just sat there for a second, in complete shock, until the next one opened,"I LOVE YOU, SIRIUS ORION BLACK, WITH ALL OF MY HEART! NO LESS!"

This went on for 18 more screaming letters yelling various compliments. By this point the whole Great hAll was watching as Sirius failed to maintain his tears of happiness.

"You okay, Siri-" but Remus was cut off by strong arms wrapping around him.

Sirius breathed out, "Thank you, Remus."

The werewolf just smiled and said,"My pleasure."


	23. Hugo and the Angst

23)Hugo and the Angst

"Uncle Harry? Can I talk to you?" Hugo asked his dad's best friend one day.

"Course, Hu', whats up?"

"I'm gay."

Harry was taken aback, but only for a moment before saying,"Well congrats on coming out, have you told anyone else?"

Hugo shook his head 'no' and said,"I'm scared to. What if Dad hates me? And Mom? And Rose? And Grandma and Grandpa? And-"

Hugo was talking fast and his eyes were filling with tears so Harry held him gently by the shoulders and shushed him,"It's okay, no-one will hate you, hugo."

"How do you know, Uncle Harry?"

"Well, for one, your mother and father accept me, and I'm their best friend, so there is no way in the world that they'll hate you. Your sister also wrote a paper for the muggle internet on LGBT rights, am I correct?"

Hugo nodded and let Harry continue,"And your Grandma and Grandpa have children of the LGBT community. I promise, no-one will hate you. And if they do, I'll be right here to defend you and take you out for ice cream when it's over, if you wish."

Hugo smiled and said,"Thank you uncle Harry."

Harry smiled and said,"Anytime, Hu'."


	24. Louis

24)Louis

Charlie's POV

 _Look at him. His brown hair that's down to his shoulders his so soft, you would think it was a brand new baby blanket. His eyes are crystallizing and turn me to stone each and every time he looks at me. They remind me of Jack Frost.._

 _His smile makes all the stars is the night sky dull. When he holds my hand I can't breath. When he kisses me, I can't move. He is is magic. He is beauty. He is Louis Solemin._


	25. Hurt on the Job

25)Hurt on The Job

Charlie knocked on his own front door with gritted teeth and Louis let him in,"What are you doing, don't you have your-" he was about to say 'key' but he saw it. Charlie was protectively holding his arm , which was pink and covered in blisters. "What happened?" Louis asked as charlie walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"A fucking Ukrainian Ironbelly got pissed and spat fire at me. The healer wasn't on duty so they sent me home."

"Sit down, I'll be back." Louis ran down the hall into a room unknown to Charlie as the red head sat down.

A minute later, Louis was back with a small box,"What's that?" Charlie asked as the box magically opened.

"Well, since the last time you came home hurt and you almost died, I filled this box with things I could use."

Charlie peared into the box; there were numerous potions (that Charlie assumed to be healing potions), bandages, a spare wand, containers filled with what seemed to be mud and a bag of various colored Mice Pops.

"What's the extra wand for?" Charlie asked as louis began removing some of the mud filled containers.

"Incase I can't find mine and you need immediate attention."

"And the Lollipops?"

"Well, both the ingredients and actual pain relieving potions are extremely expensive. So, I thought since you have a sweet tooth, these may help instead."

Charlie smiled at the fact that Louis was ready to care for him at the snap of his fingers. Louis opened a container and scooped the muddy substance into his fingers. Charlie noticed that out of the jar, instead of it being pitch black, it had a greenish tint,"What's that?" he asked curiously.

"So many questions,"Louis said with a smile,"It's Aloe Salve, I invented it."

"It helps with burns?" Louis nodded,"What's it made of?"

"Well it's a mixture of healing salves and a muggle thing called aloe that helps with burns."

Louis took the arm into his hand gently and began rubbing on the salve. Charlie hissed in pain but immediately sighed after, do to the pain easing away.

Louis wrapped the bandages around Charlie's wound and handed him a lollipop,"You've been a good boy, have a prize," he said, closing the box.

Charlie smiled and pulled Louis into his lap, making the brunette squeak,"I want a different prize."

Louis smiled,"What did you have in mind?"

Charlie smiled maliciously and carried Louis to the bedroom.


	26. Marraige

26)Marriage

"I have something to say." Charlie said as they cleaned up after dinner, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend (or fiance), Lois Solemin. "Louis and I, are getting married!"

Charlie sat with a goofy smile as his family bombarded him and Lou' with congrats.

"Who proposed?" Fred asked the pair.

"I did," Charlie said,"It was extremely romantic."

Louis smiled and said,"More like dramatic. This man almost knocked down our house riding a dragon." Charlie blushed at this as his family laughed generously,"But it was still sweet," Louis said with a pleasured smile.

"Can we see the rings?" Ginny asked, to which both Charlie and Louis held out their right hand. The rings were silver with one ruby and one sapphire _**(Supposed to represent their houses, but as a steven universe fan, i want that fucking ring. STRONGER THAN YOU!)**_ encrusted in the center.

Charlie smiled at Louis and kissed him on the cheek saying,"I couldn't be happier with anyone else."


	27. Hugo and the AngstPart 2

27)Hugo and the Angst...Part 2

"Hugo? What's wrong? You seem awfully jumpy." Hermione said, setting a plate in front of him.

Hugo looked down at the food and felt like he could vomit. The anxiety was way too much,"Mum, if I tell you something, do you promise not to be mad?"

"Depends, is it bad?"

"I-I don't think so."

"Okay," Hermione said gently,"If it's something I should punish you for, you understand it's an acception, right?"

Hugo nodded and said,"Mum, I like boys the way I should like girls."

Hermione smiled and said,"Well, that's perfectly normal, sweetie! Why would I be mad?"

"It's not normal!'

Hermione frowned,"Who told you that?"

"My dorm mate."

"Well don't listen to them. They're wrong, and I still love you the same."

Hugo smiled and said,"Don't tell Dad, please, I want to tell him.'

Hermione smiled reassuringly and said,'Of course, dear."


	28. Blankie

28)Blankie

Remus sat, knitting for hours one day in front of the fireplace. He was knitting a blanket that ad a giant snitch with a red background and was outlined in white. "Who's that for, Moons?" Sirius asked, walking up behind his husband.

"Harry, his birthday is next week."

"I know his birthday, I'm his godfather, I just wanted to say, it looks good."

Remus smiled and said,"Thanks, Siri'."

"Sirius what?" A goofy smile was now on padfoot's face.

"Sirius _Lupin,"_ Remus said kissing his husband on the cheek and smiling.


	29. What the Hell?

29) _What the hell?_

Remus, Peter and James were sleeping soundly in their beds and Sirius was in his, but not asleep. He sat in deep concentration staring at a random place in the room, murmuring unidentifiable words to the naked ear; _Black Dog_.

Peter had been the first one to become an animagus, which was a surprise to Sirius and james, and so the other two turned it into a competition. Who could transfigure first? They had also agreed not to let poor Moony know until either the next full moon or when they were all animagi.

So Sirius sat, repeating the words, _Black dog. Black dog, Black dog._ Suddenly, Sirius felt himself grow hair and his mouth fill with sharp teeth and a big tongue. He watched as the world shrunk.

He immediately, out of celebration, jumped out of bed and onto James', licking his friend's sleeping face. Then, much more to both Sirius and James' surprise, A stag appeared in James' place.

The barking and the sound of hooves trying to escape the tangled curtains filled the room. Peter woke with a jolt and smiled to himself, seeing the deer and dog. But then the fun was spoiled.

" _WHAT IN THE NAME OF FUCK IS HAPPENING?!"_

They turned and saw darkness for only a second before the light was switched on. Moony was staring at the sight, mouth slightly agape. Everyone had frozen before Moony muttered,"Do I even _want_ to know?"

James transfigured back as did Sirius and he said,"Oh, I believe you do."

"You see," started Sirius,"We didn't want you to be alone during the full moon-"

"-so we wanted to surprise you with company," finished PEter.

"So, let me get this straight," Remus said with a confused look,"You all were worried about me, so you turned into animagi, which is both illegal and extremely hard to do, so that way I wouldn't be alone?"

The three nodded and Remus felt tears rise up in his eyes uncontrollably,"You guys are mad!"

"We know,"Sirius and james said together, causing Peter to chuckle.

"So wait," Remus said, who had gotten the tears to go away,"If james is a deer and sirius is a dog, what are you?"

Peter smiled and transfigured into a rat, ran over to Remus, making a circle around the werewolves feet, and then back onto the bed where he changed back into Peter.

Remus smiled,"This is very nice of you guys."

" _Nice?_ " Sirius repeated,"Three months and what we get is ' _NICe'_?"

"What else do you want me to say? What does a person say at a time like this?"


	30. Hugo and the Angst Part 3

30)Hugo and the Angst... Part 3 Finale

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Hugo asked with obvious discomfort.

"Sure, kiddo, what's up?" Ron said, sitting on the couch next to his son.

Tears ran down the young redhead's face as he said,"I'm gay."

Ron wiped the tears away making the boy gasp and look at his father. Ron said with a small smirk,"Don't cry over spilt butterbeer, Hugo."

Hugo smiled and asked,"You're not mad?"

"No! Of course not. YOu know, I'm actually bisexual."

'You are!" Hugo's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Yeah, I even dated a boy in fifth and sixth year. It is perfectly normal to like boys."

Hugo smiled and hugged his dad,"Thank Merlin!"


	31. What Pornography Does

31)What Pornography does

"Harry, why do you have so many playboys?" Draco yelled at harry for the fiftieth time.

"Because I need a release! Like every other human in the world!" Harry shouted back.

"Than come to me! I would get it but Harry, we haven't had sex in a month! We haven't done anything more than kiss in a month!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I'll throw them the fuck away, you bloody Death Eater." Harry and Draco both froze,"I didn't mean that," Harry said with wide eyes, not believing what he had called his love.

"But you said it," Draco said shaking violently. He had wide eyes and was holding his left arm, digging his nails into it. Harry was sure if the blonde's sleeves weren't protecting the flesh, he would be bleeding.

"Dray, you're having another panic attack, calm down,"Harry said walking up to his boyfriend.

Draco stepped back and tears went down his face,"Don't touch me! I should've known that you didn't understand. That you don't love me."

"I do love you, Dray, please just list- WAIT!"

Draco ran out of the Gryffindor dormitory all the way to the dungeons. Ron came in from the common room,"What happened, why was Malfoy crying?"

"It just slipped out. I swear I didn't mean it."

Tears were rising up in Harry's eyes,"Didn't mean what, Harry?"

"I called him a Death Eater. He'll never forgive me."

Ron's eyes widened and said,"You're damn right he won't."

"What?"

"It was you who told me there was in fact a difference between having the dark mark and being a Death Eater. For you to call Draco that? After all he's been through? YOu're damn right he won't forgive you. NOt unless you do something."

-LINE-

"Just wanted to give you a royal 'Fuck you' from the Slytherin common room, Potter." BLaise said walking up to Harry in the great Hall the next day.

"It's about Draco right?" Harry asked looking worried.

"YOu're damn right."

"Is he okay?"

"Oh yeah, peachy, he told me to tell you that he's throwing a party tonight and we'll throw raspberries at the moon. NO! He is not okay, Potter. He refuses to get out of bed. He didn't stop crying until an hour ago! And there is a damn good reason."

"I know, I didn't mean it, I fucked up."

"That's an understatement. You've ruined a man's trust and happiness. Now if you can excuse me, I need to go try and lure Draco out of bed again so he doesn't get detention for missing his classes."

With that Blaise stomped off and Harry felt tears rise again, _What had he done?_

-LINE-

"I said,'I don't want to talk to you'!" Draco shouted at Harry in the hallway the next day.

"Draco, please-"

"No, for the last time, I will not let you speak!" He looked awful; there were dark circles under his even greyer than before eyes and his cheeks were red. His voice was raspy which Harry assumed was from all the crying.

"What is going on!' Professor McGOnagall shouted at them,"Stop yelling before I give you both detention!"

"Gladly,"Draco glared at Harry before walking away. -To be Continued.


	32. What Pornography Does 2

32)What Pornography Does... Part 2

In the room of requirements...

"We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say."'

"Then just listen," Harry said taking a deep breathe,"I know what I Said was wrong and out of line. I know that I've destroyed your trust in me, and I am not asking for your forgiveness. I'm asking for another chance. Another chance to show you I love you."

Draco sniffled and tears went down his face,"I missed you. Harry!"

Draco wrapped his arms around his lover and Harry hugged back,"I missed you too. And I burned every last playboy I owned."

Draco giggled,"To think a stupid muggle magazine started this shit."


	33. In the Mood

33)In the Mood

Percy crashed his lips into Oliver's and began unbuckling the belt around the brunettes waist,"Wow, is this what your like when you're horny?"Oliver asked when Percy moved to his neck.

"Oh, just shut up and take off your cloths!" Percy whined.

Oliver obeyed, he didn't want to mess up this rare occurrence. Percy was very vanilla so they never really had sex, except on good days ;).


	34. Comfort

34)Comfort

Draco laid behind his boyfriend, running his slender fingers through the jet black hair. Cedric died not twenty-four hours ago, and Harry was obviously distraught. "It's my fault. I wanted him to win with me. If only I had just taken it for myself."

"Don't say that, love." Draco said kissing Harry's neck gently while drawing circles on the boy's back,"You were trying to be a good person. You didn't kill him, Peter Pettigrew did. You didn't know it was going to happen."

Tears ran down Harry's face and he sighed. He knew his boyfriend was right but he still felt guilty. Harry laid with Draco until they fell asleep. They did it each night until summer vacation.


	35. Yule Ball

35)Yule Ball

"Harry, what are you doing?" Draco asked confused. Him and Harry had been doing homework in the unoccupied Gryffindor dormitory when the raven-haired kid got on one knee.

"Draco, as a Triwizard Champion, I am supposed to bring someone to the Yule Ball to dance with. Will you be my Partner?"

Draco's eyes narrowed and said,"You know you're a git, right?"

"And why do you say that?"

"We're dating! The whole school already knows! Do you think I was going to take anyone else?"

"So you'll come?"

"I figured I already was coming as your partner, you prat."

Harry smiled and got off his knee, kissing the blonde on the cheek.

-LINE-

Draco and Harry walked into the Great Hall where the Ball was taking place. Harry noticed Draco was blushing and taking nervous glances,"Relax, love," Harry whispered into Draco's ear,

"I can't everyone is bloody staring!" Draco whispered back.

"Of course they are, we're the people who start the ball. Just pretend we're practicing again. Pretend it's just you, me and the stereo."

Draco took a deep breathe as the took their places on the dance floor. Harry grabbed Draco's waist with one hand and a pale hand with the other while Draco put his hand on his partner's shoulder.

The music started and they began dancing in circles _1 2 3! 1 2 3!_

Draco and Harry smiled at each other, successfully forgetting everyone else. After a couple minutes, they stopped and sat down. They enjoyed the night with each other, dancing and talking. When the night was over they went to the room of requirements and cuddled sleepily.


	36. Bun in the Oven

36)Bun in the Oven

"Harry, I need to tell you something."Draco said shyly as his raven haired partner cooked dinner in there flat's kitchen.

"What is it, love?" Harry asked facing Draco.

"So you know how I've been sick a lot lately? Usually in the morning?"

"Yes, why, are you sick? Did you find out what's wrong?"

"Yes..."

"Well?"

"I'm pregnant."

Harry stared at Draco and then laughed,"Nice try, Dray, but I'm not dumb."

"I'm serious!"

"Males don't get pregnant, and last I checked, you had a dick."

"That's only in the muggle world," Draco explained,"In the wizarding world men could get pregnant if they have gay sex, which let me remind you we've had a lot of."

'Then how do you get the abby out? A C-section?"

"What the hell is a C-section?"

"The doctor, to put it short, cuts open the mother's stomach and takes the baby out."

Draco gasped,"That's insane!"

"So I'm guessing that's not it?"

"Of course not! Seven days before I give birth, my privates would change into...um... feminine organs." Draco blushed and looked away making Harry giggle and go up to his love.

"You are so cute when you blush."

"Malfoys are not _cute_."

Harry giggled again and said,"Whatever you say, love."

"So you're not upset?"

"Of course not, I'm going to be a father! Unless, you don't want to keep it?"

"Of course I want to keep it, git! We're going to be parents!"


	37. Is it in my Blood?

37)Is it in my blood?

"Albus, could you come here?"

"Yeah, what up? You need help with your essay?"

"No, it's just, I'm gay."

"Okay, so?"

"So...you're not upset?"

"Why would I be? I already knew. "

"You did!?"

"Yes, Scorpius, you look at Hugo during potions with such a longing look and I'll be happy to tell you; he is both single and ready to mingle."

"Is he gay?"

"Came out to me last week."

"Perfect."


	38. What are you Doing in my Bed

38)What are you doing in my bed?

"Snape is such a git! Ten foot essay by Monday? That's insa-" Ron was ranting to Harry about how crazy the amount of work that Snape was giving them was, but was cut off when they walked into their dorm.

The dark-skinned boy was lying on his back while the Irish one bit and sucked his neck. They sat for a second before Dean gasped and sat up,"Ron! Harry! Oh god..."

Seamus smirked to himself as he saw Dean try to come up with words of explanation but couldn't.

"Dude," Ron looked angry and Seamus and Dean shared a worried glance,"Why are you on my bed?"

Dean's eyes widened and pointed at dean with his finger,"He pushed me onto the bed! I didn't even know whose it was!"

Seamus growled at his boyfriend before ROn started yelling at him. All was well.

 _ **IDFK!**_


	39. Sing!

39)Sing!

The Marauders were all different in different ways. One example is singing.

James couldn't sing but would sing at any chance he got. This annoyed his friends and Lily extremely- which was obviously the point of it.

Sirius could sing and would sing whenever he could. He used this to his advantage, singing to his lover whenever he could and eventually singing his godson to sleep.

Remus could sing but wouldn't sing. He was to embarrassed to sing in public but you could find him singing in the shower constantly (and when remus would get out of the shower, Sirius would compliment him.)

Peter couldn't sing and wouldn't sing, and he was perfectly happy with that.


	40. Sirius and his Antics

Sirius and His antics

"JAmes, why are we here?" Remus asked annoyed. James had taken him to a park for 'fresh air' and they had been there for twenty minutes doing absolutely _nothing_.

"I told you, Remus, you'll see!"

Suddenly, a familiar beat started and Remus looked around, confused as to where it was coming from until, eventually Sirius came out from behind a tree and over to the werewolf," _I had a dream so big and loud, I jumped so high, I touched the clouds, woah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh-oooooh!_ "

Remus looked at Sirius with amazement until the song ended. Sirius grabbed Remus' hands and began rambling,"Remus John Lupin, that is our song. You played it for me the first day I came over your house and we danced along to it. I love you so much, and I... I don't know what else to say except," Sirius got on his knee,"Will you marry me?"

Remus smiled longingly and said,"Yes you great git!"


	41. Comfy

WE all love comfort, but none of us love it more than Remus John Lupin. Remus John Lupin had a hard life; he was a werewolf, a perfectionist and socially awkward. How he had gotten friends let alone a boyfriend was beyond him.

But he loved comfort more than anyone because it was an escape from all the bullshit.

His first thing he used for comfort was his sweaters. Sweaters with sleeves to long for him so he had paws and could just cuddle himself.

Next was chocolate. He _loved_ chocolate. It was his favorite whether it was sweet or bitter. With caramel or nuts.

Then were his books. He loved to read and put himself in place of the narrator, making him not him.

But his absolute favorite form of comfort was his boyfriend, Sirius BLack. Sirius would cuddle Remus better than some old baggy sweater and his scent was sweeter than any candy ever. They made their own story, despite their flaws.

This is why Remus loved comfort.


	42. Heart not Broken

42)

Heart not Broken

"I know you like her,"Neville said calmly to his boyfriend.

"Who?" Ron replied confused.

"Hermione Granger, I see how you look at her."

"Are you upset with me?"

"Not specifically, no, I just... The passion isn't here anymore, Ron. We loved each other and I still care deeply for you, but it's not like it was. I'm upset but not at you."

"I'm sorry, Neville. I care about you too, but your right, as much as I have to admit it."

"You know, I started thinking Blaise Zabini was kinda good looking. Maybe I'll go date him. And you can go date Granger."

Ron smiled thoughtfully at his used-to-be partner,"Can we kiss one last time?"

Neville smiled and connected their lips for the last time.


	43. Should We?

43)

Should We?

"Are you _sure_ you're okay with Harry?" Lily asked Sirius Black, who was now holding the young Potter offspring.

"Relax, Lily, I'm not gonna kill him. I can't, Remus is here."

Liy obviously still looked unsure so Remus came out of the kitchen where he was now setting out his and Sirius' dinner and said,"Lily, Harry will be fine, we'll feed him, change him, give him a bath and he'll be asleep before nine."

Lily smiled,"Thank you, Remus, James and I really do need a night off."

Sirius smiled at Lily and said,"Don't have too much fun." Before facing James and saying,"Have as much fun as you want."

Lily punched Sirius on the shoulder and her and her husband left with goodbyes. Remus took the baby from Sirius and held him in his arms. He was so quiet and little! Remus brought him to the kitchen and put him in the high chair, sitting down beside him. Sirius sat next to his husband and started piling Mcdonald's on their plates as Remus unscrewed the muggle baby-food.

Remus began feeding Harry until the jar was half empty and Sirius said,"Okay, I've finished my food, switch."

Remus smiled and gave the jar and spoon to his husband before they switched chairs. Sirius brought a spoonful to Harry's mouth and the baby opened his mouth before closing it. " _Pffffffffff_ ," the orange baby-food goo splattered all over Sirius' face and Remus struggled to keep in his laughs.

Sirius sat in disgust for a second before facing the giggling Harry and saying,"One, day, I will get you back."

Remus collected himself and handed the man some napkins before beginning to clean up the food and said,"Sirius, if you want you can go wash that goop out of your hair, but just make sure to get the bath ready after, Harry needs one."

Sirius nodded, kissing Remus on the cheek, before going into the bathroom to wash his hair.

Remus put Harry down in his play-pen and went into the dresser grabbing a clean diaper, pajamas, an empty bottle and a pacifier.

"Okay, Prongslet bath is ready!" Sirius said with a towel around his neck, drying his long hair.

"Thank you, did your precious hair service?"

Sirius grimaced,"Just barely."

Remus laughed and brought Harry to the bathroom, undressing him. He put the 18-month old in the tub and rolled up his sleeves, washing his hair.

Harry started to cry and try to get Remus off his hair and Sirius panicked,"Stop! You're hurting him!"

"I'm not hurting him," Remus said,"I'm being gentle and there isn't soap in his eyes. He probably just dislikes people touching his hair."

"Just like me!" Sirius said excitedly.

Remus smiled on the inside, seeing his love excited and began rinsing the soap out of the baby's hair. Remus washed Harry's body before rinsing him off again and taking him out of the bath. "Can you dry him off, Sirius, I'll get the clothes I took out."

Sirius nodded and took Harry and a towel while Remus went to get the clothes. When he came back he found Sirius with Harry lying on his lap. Sirius had his hands of his face before opening and saying,"Peek-a-boo!"

Remus sat at the door frame until Sirius noticed he was there. Sirius blushed lightly and said,"Prongs Let's dry."

Remus smiled,"I can see that, now put these pj's and diaper on him, please."

"Si, senior."

Sirius took the clothes and diaper and dressed Harry. The baby yawned and the two men brought him into his bedroom and put Harry in the crib. "Nght, Prongslet," Sirius smiled before they turned on the Mickey Mouse night-light and shut off the lamp, leaving the room.

"We did all right," Sirius said, once in the living room.

"We did great."

"But we need to finish this off, you're good at art right?"

Remus gave him a confused glance,"I mean, I'm okay bu-"

"Good, I need you to draw a dog with the name _Padfoot_ underneath it. Oh! And it need to be on the wall."

Remus smiled,"What do I draw it with?"

Sirius pulled out a box of magical permanent crayons and handed them to Moony.

- _One Hour Later_ -

"What do you think?" Remus asked looking at the picture of the realistic dog.

"It has my eyes."

"Yeah, it's supposed to be of you, right?"

Sirius nodded and muttered,"Perfect, Moons."

They shared a kiss before the front door opened,"Hey, we're back, did Harry beha- WHAT IS ON OUR WALL?!" Lily shouted, putting down her purse.

"What the fuck, Pads?" James said looking in awe at the drawing.

Remus laughed nervously,"Harry is in bed, he was an angel, but we have to go. Full moon is in a couple days, bye!" With that him and Sirius apparated.

"Should we get new babysitters?" JAmes asked.

"I don't even know." Lily sighed in reply.


	44. Are you Sirius?

44)

Are you Sirius?

"Remus, are you gay?"

"Excuse me?"

Remus and Sirius had been sitting in the dorm alone. Peter was with Marlene and James was either chasing Lily or bullying Snape, neither knew anymore.

"Are you gay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Your very feminine." _**(No offense to anyone here, it just seems like something Sirius would say)**_

"How so?" Remus asked angrily.

"I don't know, you just are."

Remus groaned and rolled his eyes, turning away from Sirius.

"So are you?"

Remus took a deep breath and sighed, losing the battle,"Yes, Sirius."

"So will you go on a date with me?"

Remus blushed brightly and turned back to Sirius,"Y-you like me?"

Sirius simply nodded, and Remus could see a bit of blush on his face. The wolf smiled reassuringly,"I'd like you to, Pads."


	45. Ruining Christmas

45)

Ruining Christmas

"For the last time, Moony, you didn't ruin christmas!" James argues to his brown-haired friend. It was two days after the full moon and also two days after christmas.

"Yes I did!" Monny felt like crying,"You should have been having fun on christmas, not watching a monster eat dieing squirrels in the shrieking shack."

Sirius looked at Peter and James, his eyes telling them to leave. The two obeyed and left.

Sirius and Remus had been dating for three years now, and they were still going strong. All Sirius wanted to do was make sure his boyfriend was okay.

"Babe," Sirius said, sitting Remus on the bed,"You didn't ruin Christmas."

"Yes I did!" Remus sobbed,"I've said it before and I'll say it again, you guys should have been at the christmas party in the great hall. But instead you were waiting the night out with a monster!"

"We weren't waiting it out with a monster. We were waiting it out with you."

"Same difference!"

"No, not same difference," Sirius said, crouching in front of his love,"You're Remus Lupin. My boyfriend. You mean something to me. A monster means nothing to me."

Remus was still crying,"It's not fair, Sirius!"

Sirius hugged the werewolf tightly,"I know love."

Sirius let Remus cry his heart out. He didn't know Remus was done until he muttered,"Dammit, I got your shirt all wet."

Sirius chuckled at that,"It's fine love. I want to give you your present."

Remus looked at him,"You got me something?"

"Remus, darling,don't be an airhead. Of course I did! Now close your eyes."

Remus obeyed and felt something drape across his chest,"Open."

Remus opened his eyes and looked down at his neck; there was a small wolf dangling from a chain with BETA carved into it. "I have one too, with ALPHA on it. To remind us we are above the omegas."

Remus smiled and kissed Sirius,"Thank you, now I got you a gift but I can only tell you what it is. The owls haven't brought it yet."

"What is it?"

"Avril. Lavigne. Front row seats. New York. On the 17th of January."

"Oh my god!" Sirius yelled in excitement, hugging Remus,"Thank you!"

"Guess I didn't ruin christmas after all.


End file.
